


No Power Over Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy doesn't want to believe Angel's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Power Over Me  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus, Buffy Summers (Angel/Buffy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 127  
>  **Summary:** Buffy doesn't want to believe Angel's gone.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Three](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1298921.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/532466/532466_original.png)

My mind knows he’s not Angel anymore. I can see it in his eyes, he’s Angelus. He doesn’t love me, as a matter of fact he wants nothing more but to torture me and probably even see me dead by his hands. But for some reason my heart refuses to believe it. This can’t be real. Angel can’t be gone. How can he when his hands still feel the same on my body, when my heart still races at his touch?

I want to sink to the floor and let my grief consume me but I can’t. I can’t let Angelus know how devastated I am. I won’t give him the satisfaction. Instead I look him in the eyes and pretend he has no power of me.


End file.
